A Single Red Rose
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: Chekov has just turned 18 , and Sulu wants to ask him out on a date. Only he has no idea how or even what to do. The only logical thing? Ask James T. Kirk how to win the most adorable Russian's heart. (Two-shot) (Fluffly drabble)
1. Ask Him Out Already

**Chulu is one of the most adorable ships to ever exist! This is my take on their romance! Thanks for reading , people!**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Star Trek! Please don't sue me!**

* * *

It was a normal say on the Enterprise. Well , as normal as it could get.

Jim was sitting in his chair , surrounded by papers. Spock has insisted he fill out the mission analysis and he had grumbled but finally given up and here he was , filling paperwork. Everyone else had the day off , so he was all alone in the room except for Sulu. The Asian was quietly calculating something on his desk.

Suddenly , he turned to Kirk.

"Sir?" , he asked quietly and Jim turned his head towards Sulu. "Permission to speak freely?" , he asked and Jim tossed a paper aside before stretching his hand. "Of course , Sulu. What's bothering you?" , Jim asked and Sulu rotated his chair fully and looked at Kirk nervously. "Jim" , he said , hesitant but Kirk just nodded his head and encouragingly.

"I… sort of… like someone" , he said and blushed , staring at his lap and Kirk smirked.

This was his area of expertise. "Who is he?" , Kirk asked and Sulu looked up , in shock. "How did you know.." , he trailed off and Kirk waved his hand. "Everyone's seen the way you look at Chekov , Sulu" , he teased and Sulu blushed again.

"Well , the age of consent on Starfleet is 18. And its Pavel's birthday tomorrow. I was hoping we could have a day off. Also , how do I ask him?" , he squirmed in his seat and Kirk's grin could be seen from Jupiter.

"Sure , lovebirds. And Sulu , keep it simple. A flower and a romantic dinner. If you're looking to woo him , that it" , he winked and Sulu coughed before he promptly thanked the captain. "Now , back to those equations , Sulu" , he said sternly and Sulu nodded and turned his back to Jim. Jim grinned. Ah. Young love.

* * *

"Zhank you!" , a blushing Chekov said as Uhura kissed him on his cheek. Somehow , all the crew was informed it was his birthday and he was showered with wishes from almost everyone.

Except Sulu.

He squirmed as Spock wished him and gave him a proper Vulcan salute , which he returned respectfully.

Yet , he couldn't find the Asian man he wanted so badly. He blushed as suddenly , he heard a voice.

"Pavel" , the voice said. He turned around to find Sulu standing there with something hidden behind his back. All the other crew members grinned and gigged which in turn made Pavel giggle nervously.

"Yez , ?" , he asked smiling bashfully and Sulu brought his hand which was previously behind his back. In his palm , he held a single red rose. Every single member of the crew was catcalling as Chekov blushed as red as the rose and took it with slightly shaky hands.

"Pavel Chekov , you the most beautiful man I have ever met. Will you please accompany me to dinner?" , he asked and Pavel blushed then saddened.

"Buz Hikaru , Keptain will noz allow us.." , he trailed off as Sulu shook his head , smiling.

"I arranged it with Captain Kirk already. I have transportation ready to go.. If you accept of course" , he said shyly and Chekov smiled shyly at the Asian as he took his hand.

"Whaz are we waizing for , Haikaru?" , he said and Sulu smiled as the crew hollered and cheered and Spock just signed. "Isnt it wonderful , Spock?" , Jim said , as he came to stand beside the Vulcan and Scotty grinned , muttering something about stealing Chekov's supply of vodka.

Spock watched Sulu and Chekov walk down to their transportation as he nodded his head. However illogical , love was en emotion he understood.

"Indeed , Captain" , he replied.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**I love you all! Seriously!**


	2. Chicago And Violins

**So , a lot of you guys (read : only one) requested I write our favourite boys going out to dinner and HOW COULD I RESIST! SO ENJOY! ALSO , here are the men in their outfits for the date! Since , fanfiction wont let me publish the links , Ill just replace a number with a word! Just substitute it! (Dont add the brackets. Just the numbers) Again , thank you so much for the tremendous support! **

**Chekov : images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQQRE_(three)arvZndqnT1JKm8G7O-98-lBgUt1C dLod76TsDGs0_ghAPA**

**Sulu : . /tumblr_lu5bjiEJQx1qgj6jvo1_(five) **

**Also kids , always use a condom. Even if its gay sex. You still are at risk for STD's. This message is brought to you by a fellow Nerd.**

* * *

Sulu was positively sweating a river right now. They had boarded a space jet and Sulu had been bouncing in excitement and Chekov had just laughed at him. They and talked for a while before the jet had hit Earth. "Hikaru" , Chekov had just said affectionately when he saw that Sulu had taken him to Chicago. The beautiful city lights glittered in the sky and Chekov's eyes lit up.

"You once mentioned to me that you wanted to dine at Alinea. So.." , he trailed off awkwardly and Pavel looked at Sulu and blushed.

"Zhank you , Sulu" , he smirked and Sulu held out his hand. "I have one more surprise for you , before we go visit Alinea. Will you accompany me?" , he said and Pavel nodded , giving his hand to Hiakru. "It would be an honour" , he said softly.

* * *

Sulu had informed him that his surprise wasn't that far away so they walked for a bit , admiring how the city lights twinkled in the sky while Chekov told Sulu of his father's hunting adventures. Sulu smiled at the right times and then paused abruptly. "Look" , he said softly gesturing to the Four Seasons Chicago. Chekov's breath caught in his throat as Sulu started babbling.

"I'm sorry but I hacked into Starfleet and found out your birthday and booked us a room. I don't expect anything , of course. Just to stay and change clothes. Shit. I forgot the clothes. I didn't know your size. Ill get reception to get us some. Oh its such a mess. God , I feel like such an.." , he trailed off because Chekov had started laughing.

"Oh Hikaru. Zhank you. Izs perfecz" , he said happily and Sulu blushed as he gestured towards the door. They both stepped inside , and Chekov looked at himself and then at Sulu. They still had their uniforms on. They would look like such idiots dining in Starfleet uniform. Chekov blushed and mentally praised Hikaru for his brilliance. At least he could order some clothes from the reception.

"Ah. Mr. Sulu. Your keys. Enjoy , boys" , a lady dressed in all black came up to them and winked as she threw Sulu the keys. Sulu blushed as he brushed off an imaginary speck of dirt on his yellow uniform. He hooked his arm around Chekov's and Chekov laughed as Hikaru laughed too.

"Zhis is crazy" , Pavel laughed and Hikaru nodded he slipped an arm around Pavel's slender waist. They started walking towards an array of rooms. Pavel was blushing like a schoolgirl as Sulu was telling him how bouncy his curls were.

"Ay. Donz make me blush , Hikaru" , he chided and Sulu blushed and giggled nervously as he opened the door to their suite. It was gorgeous , complete with a mahogany bed. On the bed were two gorgeous suits.

"Did you plan this?" , Sulu asked in surprise and Chekov shook his head as he went over and picked up a small Armani suit , clearly tailored for him.

It had a small note attached.

_Dear Hikaru and Pavel ,_

_You're such idiots. Next time , arrange clothing. That is if you don't want to parade around the Chicago naked. Also , never leave your email open , Hikaru. Have fun , idiots. (Spock says hi!)_

_(He doesn't , actually. But I'm sure he gives you best wishes)_

_(Also , USE PROTECTION)_

_(Condoms are in the _

_Captain Kirk_

And there was no more paper on the second last line because it looked like it had been ripped. Pavel blushed as he looked over to Sulu , who was admiring his dark blue suit with a silver pin.

"Who's it from?" , he asked and Chekov quickly crumbled the paper and dropped it on the floor and smiled. "Ketpin Kirk" , he said and Sulu blushed as he picked up the suit. "We'll change and meet in 10 minutes?" , he asked hesitantly and Chekov nodded , fingering his black suit. "Indeez" , he said and Hikaru quickly rushed inside the bathroom and finally , Pavel's heart stopped beating a samba.

* * *

Sulu was smoothening his suit as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was having jitters. His hands were practically shaking. He was just running his hands over the sold Italian fabric again when he noticed something in his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out.. a condom.

"Christ!" , he said blushing and throwing the condom beside the sink. "Hikaru? I'm reazy" , Chekov knocked and said as Sulu blushed and coughed. He reached towards the door and opened it to find a grinning Chekov. His black suit looked brilliant and stunning on his body.

He had managed to tame his wild hair so now his hair sat almost flat. "You look.. amazing" , Sulu squeaked as he closed the bathroom door quickly. He didn't want innocent Chekov to see the condom. "Reazy , Hikaru?" , he said and Sulu laughed. "Ready , Pavel"

* * *

"I couldn't believe it!" , Sulu said as he took in a forkful of pasta and Chekov laughed , almost choking on his red wine. They had wined and dined all night , complete with violins that had made Chekov kiss Sulu on the cheek. "Your poor siszer" , Chekov said mockingly and Sulu laughed. "Ready to go back?" , Sulu asked and Pavel nodded excitedly. He called the waiter to pay their check but the waiter just smiled and shook his head at the pair.

Hikaru grinned as he went over to Chekov's chair and pulled it back so that Chekov could stand up with ease. "I cannoz lex you pay for zhis!" , he said angrily and Sulu smiled and shook his head. "Please. Let me"

Then , Chekov stood on his toes and whispered in Sulu's ear. "I can repay you" , he said. His voice was an octave lower and was almost a low purr. Sulu wanted to throw Chekov over his shoulder and carry him off to bed. Yet , he retrained himself.

"Do you want dessert?" , Sulu asked teasingly. They were almost the only people left in the restaurant aside from a few giggling waitresses.

"Nyet. I wanz you" , he said and Sulu grabbed his hand and literally threw him in the limo that had brought them to the restaurant. Chekov grinned evilly as Sulu kissed his neck.

"You goddamn bastard" , Sulu swore as Chekov grabbed his jet black hair and tugged his back towards himself. He kissed Sulu with surprised forcefulness. Sulu grabbed Pavel's slender waist as he deepened the kiss and soon the men were fitting for control and dominance , the only sound heard was the clashing of teeth

. The limo stopped abruptly as they tore away and had the decency to look embraced with dishevelled hair as the receptionist asked them how the restaurant was.

The next part was bit of a blur for Sulu.

Pavel had taken control and they had somehow managed to enter the room and unlock it. Pavel slammed the door shut with his leg forcefully. He moaned as Sulu grabbed his waist and practical threw him to bed.

As Pavel started taking off his tie , his placed his palms on Chekov's chest and broke a heated kiss. "I can't do this , Pavel. You're so innocent. You're an innocent virgin. I can't take advantage of you like this" , he argued and Chekov started laughing as suddenly flipped them so that Sulu was underneath them.

He straddled Hikaru's abdomen and took out a condom and tore its wrapper with his teeth. Sulu watched in amazement as the Russian winked at him.

"I am not a wirgin"


End file.
